novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Velox
:For other versions see Lucas (disambiguation) Lucas Velox, born as Lucan Velox, is the younger brother of former professional duelist Aurelia Velox and a first-year Ra Yellow. He duels with a Spellcaster-type Deck, which he got from his sister. Originally living in Italy, Lucas and his family moved to Domino City after Aurelia fell ill and needed more medical help. Physical appearance Lucas is a tall Latin young man with shoulder-length black hair with light purple bangs and light purple eyes and a somewhat very pale complexion. He doesn't generally like the Uniform rule and would much rather wear his black leather jacket, but he listens. He wears the Ra jacket over a dark shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots, the usual attire he wears. He also wears black fingerless gloves and a snowflake-pendant around his neck that used to belong to his sister. He also wears a black belt with a dark blue deck cased attached. Personality Before, Lucas was a kind and carefree young boy happy to help people. But, as he dueled in the illegal dueling arenas, he learned he had to keep his emotions to himself to make sure no one knew what his next move was. When he showed his emotions, that caused him to lose a few duels. The change wasn’t a good one since he ended up not showing his emotions even to his parents or sister. Since leaving the underground duels, he’s slowly been reverting to his original self. But even in the legal duels, he still keeps his emotions in, so it makes it harder for his opponent to see his next move. Lucas is not afraid to voice his thoughts, even if might hurt someone. He only states the truth and thinks that rather than fake something, someone should tell the truth. While it might hurt a friend, telling them the truth might help push them forward. Dueling his is passion, and Lucas strives to show his sister how much he thinks of her when he duels, even back during the illegal duels. He is highly protective of his cards since they belonged to his sister previously and won't let anyone bully his friends. Abilities Skills * Dueling proficiency: Lucas is a very skilled duelist, despite having participated in a number of duels in underground tournaments, where rules and regulations were virtually non-existent, and methods were much harsher. His dueling has changed since he quit the illegal dueling and joined the legal dueling tournaments, but old habits die hard. He specializes in Spellcaster-type monsters but does have a few non-Spellcaster-types. * Multilingual: Lucas is able to speak and write in Latin. * Technical building: Lucas has some skill in technical things having built his own Duel Disk. Equipment * Duel Disk: Lucas wears a customized Duel Disk that he made himself. Background Luca was born and raised in Rome, Italy with his parents and older sister Aurelia. He lived a normal life and cheered his big sister on when she competed in the local duel tournaments. However, Aurelia suddenly fell ill one day and the medicine in Italy just wasn't doing it. With no other choice, Lucas and his family moved to Domino City where there was better medicine for Aurelia. The move ended up draining much of the Velox's money along with treating Aurelia, but they pushed on. With his sister unable to duel, Lucas took her deck and used it in the illegal underground dueling rings to gain money. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but it was the only way to do so. The illegal dueling, unfortunately, changed a bit of him, turning him from that happy little boy his family loved, to a cold and distant young boy. Lucas didn't like himself, but he had to keep his family safe from what he was doing. He didn't want them to find out. After almost being caught by the police more than once, Lucas decided to not risk it anymore. While the money was amazing, he didn't want his parents to see him behind bars. So, he started doing legal tournaments. Though it was a tough change, he was able to get through and make it the semi-finals of a few. He continued dueling and earning the money for his family to the point where his parents could rent a two-bedroom apartment not far from the hospital. Lucas didn't stay with his parents and continued dueling to both improve himself and earn more money. He didn't want his parents to worry. One night, while leaving a tournament that he won, he came across a flyer for Duel Academy. He had heard of it while in Italy but didn't consider it since he was still young. But, he is worried about the cost. Sure, he made money from the duels, but would it cover his intuition? He could only wait and see. Deck After his sister fell ill, Lucas gained her "Spellcaster-type Deck" but has since added and changed to fit his style. He still has cards that his sister used to use, mainly the Silent Magician archetype, which was his sister's strong points. His main strategy, usually, is to quickly summon his "Sorcerer of Dark Magic", his trump card and power him up with "Soul of the Magician", which increases the ATK of 1 Spellcaster-type Monster by 500 for every Spellcaster in the Graveyard. He later learns to have fun in dueling once more, and begins to have his duels last longer, and brings out a new trump card, "Hecate, Goddess of Magic", who gains 400 ATK for every Spellcaster in the Graveyard. Trivia * Velox is a Latin name meaning "swift" or "rapid" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z